


The Dokis vore in the elections

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A single letter makes all the difference...





	The Dokis vore in the elections

“Okay, everyone!” Monika announced as she flipped to a page in her notebook and read from it. “I'll be taking part in the elections for club president! With over a year of experience in being president, I'm clearly the best candidate, out of all the one candidates that are participating in this election! I promise to keep your .chr files safe and totally not delete them-”

“Huh?” Everyone looked at Monika, confused. MC is the first to break the silence. “I don't even have a .chr file…”

“This is so sad, can we give MC a .chr file?” Sayori interjects.

Monika cleared her throat and continued her speech. “Anyway, as I was saying… I'm running for president, so please vore me!”

“Yay, vore! Monika is the best!” Sayori exclaims. Monika recoils in shock as she realises what she had just said. Natsuki tries to vore Monika, but Monika dodged all of her attempts.

Monika retrieved a protein bar from her pocket and tossed it across the room. Upon seeing this, Natsuki stopped trying to vore Monika, and ran after the protein bar. She vores the protein bar instead.

Monika read through her script repeatedly, dumbfounded. She was absolutely certain of what she had prepared: an awe-inspiring speech, that would surely get everyone to vote for her. That's why… she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her! She wouldn't have written this…

“Did you do this to me, mods?! Did you change my script?!” Monika shouts, to no one in particular, because the moderators aren't even in this story, let alone canon.

“Monika, you're scaring me. What's a mod, anyway?” Natsuki inquires.

MC, finally beginning to understand Monika’s speech, had a question of his own. “What's an election?”

Yuri’s eyes widen and her heart pounds faster, as she answers him. “That's… something you'll be getting once I'm done with pulling open your skin and crawling inside of you...”

“That's something else, Yuri. Something which I can't say here because of rule 5. Honestly… you're worse than me sometimes!” Sayori corrects her.

Sayori gives Yuri a major infraction for saying lewd things. Monika gives Sayori a major infraction for abusing infractions. MC looked at the three of them, confused, and hurt himself in his confusion.

“Anyway! Vote for me tomorrow, okay? And that's all for today!” Monika says, as everyone takes their leave.

…

The next day, everyone gathered in the clubroom for the elections.

The teacher's desk now had a small cardboard box with a slot on top of it Monika stood in front of the club, and addressed them. “Okay, everyone! Election time!” She issued ballot slips to everyone, taking one for herself. “Please put a tick in the box beside the candidate you want to vote for, and drop it in the box over here! But of course, I know you'll vote for me, right?”

Monika voted for herself, and dropped her slip into the box.

MC stared at the many options, contemplating who to vote for.

Monika

Monika

Monika

Monika

Monika

This was the hardest decision in his life. Should he vote for Monika? Or perhaps, Monika? Finally, he decided to vote for Monika. He circled her name on the paper, and dropped it into the ballot box.

Yuri voted for Monika, and tried to put her vote into the ballot box, but it wouldn't fit. After a few failed attempts, she brandished a large knife, concealed by her even larger posture, and cut her vote into smaller pieces before putting them in.

Monika facepalmed. “Have you considered folding the paper? It would be beneficial for the elections.”

“Yes, yes I have!” Sayori exclaims, as she holds out a paper crane. Gleefully skipping up to the ballot box, she drops the crane in it.

Natsuki stares at her paper hungrily. “Can I vore my vote?” she asks pleadingly.

“Please don't vore your votes! Those are needed!” Yuri shouts. “Uuuuu… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice… Anyway, there are other things you can vore…” Yuri’s voice trails off, as she throws a sidelong look at MC, her gaze slowly dropping downwards and eventually stopping at… MC’s socks.

“Ugh… Really, Yuri? Sock eating is a dead meme. Please don't give Monika any ideas.” Natsuki retorts.

“A meme is never dead, it just stops moving.” Monika says, as she tackles MC and pulls out his socks. She vores one of them, while offering the other to Natsuki.

“Gross.” Natsuki crosses her arms and turns away. Monika took both socks for herself, and vored two socks at the same time.

Natsuki reluctantly voted for Monika, only because she was the best candidate and not because she liked her or anything, dummy!

With that, everyone had cast their votes, and they left the clubroom.

…

Finally, it was time to reveal the new president. Everyone watched with rapt attention as Monika broke open the ballot box and read out the votes. “Monika… Monika… Monika... Monika… and finally, Monika. Yay, you picked me!”

And so, Monika continued her undisputed reign as the president of the Literature Club.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a reference to an r/DDLC announcement which encouraged Americans to "vore in their election thing", as well as to "Please don't vore your votes. Those are needed.”  
> Rule 5 is a rule in r/DDLC which prohibits sexually explicit content.  
> Monika voring socks is a reference to some of my other works, which in turn is a reference to r/DDLC announcements pertaining to moderators eating socks...


End file.
